


【鸣佐】北岛

by amber0429



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber0429/pseuds/amber0429
Kudos: 22





	【鸣佐】北岛

邪恶的气息弥漫在北岛监狱。

北岛监狱坐落于海滨绝地之岛，接天攘泪之处。

宇智波佐助还没到达监狱之时，他的美貌就已经传遍了这所监狱，各路犯人们擦掌以待，用最大的恶意揣测着这个美人能撑到什么时候。

“鸣人，听说晚上要来的新人长得很好看。”宁次有些怜惜，他最看不得美人受苦，前头进来的佐井就是他想办法保下来的。

漩涡鸣人背靠着椅子，双脚交叉搭在桌子上，状似无意地说道：“宇智波佐助，我知道，宁次，这个人你不要管。”

“美引人犯罪，美也是易碎的，我无法看着一种美丽从我的地方消逝，如果他真的像传说中那样美丽。”宁次眼中闪过一丝忧郁，他觉得性会毁灭美。

“他不会消逝的，”漩涡鸣人笃定地说道，“你不要管这个，我来管。”

“你以前不在意这个的…你认识他？宇智波佐助？朋友？”宁次有些意外，他用白色的眼睛看着漩涡鸣人。

“嗯哼～”漩涡鸣人轻声哼了两句，若有若无的气音，“合理的猜测，宁次，随你去猜。”

“嗯—”望着漩涡鸣人那透露出愉悦的脸，宁次缓缓地补充道：“看来不仅仅是朋友啊…”

有意思。

晚上，那位被揣测的当事人出现了。

宁次看过后都忍不住的动了下心，当真是美人。

黑色的头发衬出了白皙的皮肤，轮廓锐利，鼻梁挺拔，嘴唇薄而且仿佛涂了淡淡胭脂般，可能有些感冒还是怎的，面上有一抹不自然的嫣红。

新来的这位美人的五官精致漂亮，他走进来时微抬着下巴，脊背挺直，目不斜视，好像不把人放眼里一样，并且毫无惶恐。

宁次注意到鸣人舔了舔他自己的嘴唇，向来都以真诚著称的眼神却犹如野兽般，极度危险。鸣人仿佛盯着自己的猎物，他的眼神顺着来人的脸，然后滑向脖颈、胸部、并且一路下滑，把那身体漂亮的线条打量了好几遍。而眨眼之间，那眼神又消失了，好像刚刚宁次看到的是幻觉一般。

“宇智波佐助？”

新来的美人寻声望去，一个高大壮硕的犯人挡住了路，并且用淫邪的眼神扫视着他。

佐助仿佛毫无顾虑，淡淡地瞥了一眼，不动声色地揉了揉手。

他的眼神刺激到了挡路的犯人，高大的犯人冷笑着有力地扼住佐助的手腕，“长成这样就不要装清高了，一个善意的提醒。”犯人笑声邪恶，“这里的人就喜欢把高高在上的人变成一个放/荡的贱人，嗯哼？想试试吗？”

宇智波佐助挑挑眉，他抬手握住了男人的手腕往外一折，然后一个背扣，把身型几乎是他两倍大的犯人狠狠地摔在了地上。犯人痛苦地呻吟了出来，嘴角咳出了一丝鲜血，顺着脖子缓缓顺着滑落。

先前起哄的犯人们一下安静了，然后就是接连不断的起哄声与口哨。

白皙瘦削的漂亮男人呼吸之间撂倒了一个高大的汉子，这种视觉上的冲击几乎颠覆了传统的美。站在旁边看着这一幕的鸣人呼吸声都重了些。  
  
*  
漩涡鸣人从宁次手上抢下给新犯人登记并且说明的任务。

他坐在办公室，虚靠着椅背，装出一副正经的模样来，打量着填着登记表的宇智波佐助。

佐助轻轻哼了声，“有话直说吧，漩涡鸣人。”

鸣人也笑了笑，“佐助还是这样直接，来之前有对这所监狱做过调查吗？”

“没有。”佐助坦坦荡荡地回答。

“哼哼——”漩涡鸣人故意拖长声音，他叠起腿，“监狱里面犯人势力老大是长得奇葩又变态超喜欢对别人身体动手动脚的大蛇丸，而狱警的势力就是阳光开朗有型又超帅气的漩涡鸣人，也就是我！”

漩涡鸣人咳了声，故意用戏谑地眼光打量着面前漂亮的不得了的青年，“你总得选一方站住脚，该怎么选，你明白的吧？嗯～小佐助？”他还压低声音喊佐助的名字。

佐助把填完的表往桌上一摆，面无表情道：“大蛇丸。”

“什么？”

佐助双手交叉道：“我选大蛇丸。”

漩涡鸣人脸都僵了。

[你选大蛇丸？？有个帅气的我在这里你还选大蛇丸？] 

[气！死！我！了！]

*

“他竟然选大蛇丸！！”漩涡鸣人非常生气地跟日向宁次抱怨这件事。

宁次毫不同情他，“不管怎么看，突然找上去说这种事的你都比较像变态那一方，鸣人。”

“我怎么可能像变态？”漩涡鸣人完全不敢置信，他蓝色的眼睛充斥着谴责，好像日向宁次犯了天大的罪一样。

宁次被他的反应给弄懵了下，他又仔细回想了下两人的对话，确定没搞错什么，“没错，你比较变态，鸣人。”宁次还肯定地点了点头，“话说，你不是对这个不感兴趣吗？”

“虽然佐助那家伙得罪了我，但谁叫我宽宏大量呢，我还是会给他庇护的。”漩涡鸣人没管宁次的问话，开始自说自话，“没办法，唉…谁让我看不得那家伙这么糟蹋自己。”

“他就是仗着我宠他…”

漩涡鸣人陷入了自己的世界，偶尔还发出了邪恶的笑声，宁次在一旁望着突然神经大条的同伴，忍不住的叹了口气。  
  
*

夜晚，鸣人进入了他特意批下来的单独关押佐助的囚房，他把佐助按在狭窄的床上细细亲吻，在脖子上种下几个草莓之后，又回头狠狠地吻上佐助的唇，伸出舌头舔舐着对方的唇瓣，舌头在唇缝间徘徊。

佐助眼带着嘲弄的笑意，仿佛嘲笑身上这人的急不可待，双手却乖顺的抱住了鸣人。佐助微微启唇，鸣人立马把舌头顺势伸了进去，然后就是一阵掠夺似的亲吻。

佐助觉的自己的舌头都开始发麻了，漩涡鸣人却精力旺盛，他的舌头灵活地在佐助的口腔内四处搜刮，佐助口里分泌出来的津液一丝不落的被吸吮进了对方的嘴里，佐助妄图夺回来一些缓解干渴，却被对方牢牢的固定住，然后不断地吮吸，佐助气都喘不过来了，他推搡着漩涡鸣人来换取喘气的机会。

趁着佐助喘气的时机，鸣人扯开了已经敞开了的囚犯服，他顺着佐助漂亮的线条，慢慢地把手抚了上去。鸣人的手上略有薄茧，贴着极少见天日的细嫩皮肉，一边抚摸，一边揉捏。摸到胸部凸起的乳头，鸣人的手更加流连。

酥酥麻麻的滋味自胸部传来，宇智波佐助让鸣人捏得腰都垮了下去，他小声喘息着，竭力稳住身体的平衡，甚至不曾注意到，趁他无暇分心的时候，漩涡鸣人褪下了他的囚裤。

鸣人低头含住了佐助的乳头，又舔又咬的。他的双手却逐渐向下，挪到佐助的臀缝处，伸出一根手指轻轻的刺激着闭合的后穴，他故意不进去，用指腹在上面揉了几个来回，佐助的后穴慢慢习惯了，松软了下来，并且微微张着，鸣人就着这个机会，把手指捅了进去，才刚刚进一根手指，佐助就紧绷了起来，腰抖得不像样。

“放松。”鸣人拍了拍佐助的臀，故意挑衅到：“这就不行了？一会儿有你受的。”

“闭嘴，白痴！快点做完。”佐助满脸红晕，说起这话时完全没有说服力。

鸣人把润滑剂倒了大半出来，手指在穴里搅动着，扩张着紧致的通道，润滑剂在缝隙中渗透进去，濡湿了里面稍稍有些湿润了的肠壁，帮助手指更好的抽插。随著一根根手指的进入，后穴的容纳力已经越来越大，做好了性交的准备。

鸣人舔咬着佐助的下腹部，舌头在脐处打转，一只手顶弄着后穴，另一只手揉捏着大腿根部的嫩肉。

佐助的欲望抬起了头，他语带不耐，“快点。”

闷笑从漩涡鸣人的喉咙里滚出，“既然小佐助这么说了…”

“不—”佐助的声音突然拔高，整个腰都垮在了床上，大腿也止不住地颤抖。

鸣人才没理会佐助口不对心的话语，他更用力地变着角度戳刺，“小佐助的前列腺在这里啊，好浅。”

佐助咬着下唇，还是不可避免地发出的轻微的呻吟，他漂亮的眼角微红，怒瞪着漩涡鸣人。

鸣人的肉棒又热又硬，他抽出手指，双手分开佐助的臀瓣，然后挺立的性器就顺著甬道，捅了进去，一下就抵住了佐助的前列腺所在处，他故意放缓了速度，慢慢地戳弄着，那种缓慢的侵犯清晰而又坚定。

佐助喘着气，“快…快点…”他咬上了鸣人的肩膀，双腿抬起，夹着漩涡鸣人的腰。

漩涡鸣人被他一刺激，马上受不住了，开始加快速度顶弄起来。

佐助没忍住，呻吟了出来，他抬起腰，牵连着后穴夹得更紧了，鸣人被他一夹，差点射了出来。

“你咬的太紧了，小佐助，不放松是等不及想要我射了？”鸣人窝在佐助耳边嗡嗡地诉说不平，“我弄得你舒服吧？下次还敢选大蛇丸嘛？”

佐助没搭话，但是身体却顺着鸣人的话放松了后穴，鸣人抓紧机会，向更深的地方挺进，而那穴肉配合着一缩一缩的…

“太深了…”佐助抱紧鸣人，他的呜咽声里都带上了一丝哭腔。

鸣人摸着佐助的脸，又顶弄了几十下，他身体往前一挺，直直地撞进甬道深处。

佐助原本抑制不住呻吟突然卡壳了，后穴骤然收缩，双眼陡然睁大了，大脑当机…鸣人抱紧佐助，拔出了肉棒，顺着肉棒的退出，后穴的白色液体也流了出来，顺着大腿滑下，淫靡又色情。

佐助一时脱力，软倒在漩涡鸣人的身上，漩涡鸣人用舌头挑弄着佐助的耳垂，含糊道：“这才一次呢，小佐助这些年过来怎么不见涨体力？”


End file.
